Love by moonlight
by 1stmajesty
Summary: This story plays off in the 21st century but in a world filled with mythical creatures such as werewolves, vampires, etc. Follow the story of the young princess Cleopatra as she fights for the survival of her race and ultimately falls in love
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I really hate this ridiculous tradition of your parents choosing who you should or should not marry, I mean they're not the ones who will spend the rest of their lives with that person. What makes it worse is that whilst living in the 21st century where everybody's allowed to choose their other half I'm afraid that the people (including all the parents, especially the parents) in my kingdom choose to live as though we're still in the middle ages. Oh yes we've got all the technology and TV's and computers and shit but in the marriage department I'm afraid we're desperately far behind. And it's all those darn mutts' fault. Werewolves, yes you heard me, werewolves are alive and well in my kingdom and run the show where humans make up the larger portion of the population. I'm one myself in fact but alas have not shifted yet since we only start shifting when in extreme danger, and my life has been lived perfectly safe (so far, anyways). There are a few kingdoms which is run by humans and sometimes us werewolves get paired to them, but that only happens where the couple are in love. The unlucky princesses (which will eventually include me and my two older sisters) are paired off to princes of nearby werewolf kingdoms so that we can mate and ensure the future of our race, which basically means I'm gonna be marry a mutt and have his pups and be his slave for the rest of my terrible life (oh joy). My name is Cleopatra, I'm 19 years old and the youngest princess and daughter of King Arnoldus and Queen Claire, and this is my story of how I was paired off to marry probably the coldest, yet sexiest werewolf I've ever seen. When we first met it was like fireworks went off, the wrong kind unfortunately, but through hard struggles and almost losing each other in battle we realized how much we both really loved each other and live our married life together because of that reason and not because we were forced to by our parents. Please follow this journey with me, hope you guys enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Cleo, can you come downstairs for a minute please. I want you to meet our special guests" my mom called for me in that highly aristocratic voice of hers that just screams for attention (she's not the Queen of Crostacia for nothing) and of course I couldn't deny her, even though all I wanted to do was continue Skyping my super sexy boyfriend Tristan. "I'm coming mom, just wait a second" I yelled back, not because I was rude at her or anything, but hello we live in a massive castle, people can't hear a word you're saying if you're speaking softly, oh no here we do it yelling style. "Okay, just hurry up okay, they aren't here for a social visit, everything has to run by the clock" my mom replied, already leaving to entertain the special guests. "Oh that's just fucking great, we're being visited by fellow royals. There goes my entire day which I could've spent chatting with you, Tris" I moaned at my boyfriend, whom I've noticed is beginning to look a bit worried. "Hey Tristan, are you okay baby? You look a little bit pale?" I asked him, hoping that he'd tell me what's wrong. "No, nothing's wrong, I … I just … I gotta go baby, you know, my mom's rules and everything" he looked back to his door and to me again. "Okay then" I sighed, "just call me if there's anything wrong. I love you, you know that?" I asked, hoping that his mom wasn't trying to stop us from communicating again (she hates me for some reason, I think it's because I'm a werewolf and a danger to her son, well newsflash to her: werewolves don't kill humans, only vampires who pose a threat to said humans, so she's got nothing to worry about). "Yeah, I guess I love you too" Tristan said, again avoiding direct eye contact with me, and signed off, leaving me gaping open-mouthed at a blank screen. "What the fuck was that all about?" I thought out loud. "Hey remember what I said about swearing, only humans swear, we werewolves are better than that" my oldest sister, Henriëtta, complained. "And by the way, those hot wolf boys are downstairs that will be our husbands soon enough so you better move your ass or else I'll pick the yummiest one" she giggled, causing me to throw her with a pillow.

"What did you just say?" I yelled at her. "What's this about us marrying mutts, huh?" Henriëtta just giggled "Oh come on honey, don't tell nobody told you of the deal? Have you been living in a cave or something?" I just stared at her. "Jeez you really don't know anything, don't you?" I shook my head. "Honey, our parents signed a marriage contract for the three of us stating that when the youngest daughter, that's you, reached a suitable age to which she can lawfully wed, that we will marry the three sons of King Tyler and Queen Nadia of Neptunia. Those three handsome young men just happen to be the very same ones downstairs, so you better move your butt cos I'll be picking the sexiest one. Race you downstairs slowpoke!" and she left, leaving me with a whirlpool of thoughts and a tiny bit of anger at my parents for once again forcing me into something over which I have no control over. "Oh I'll be downstairs allright, much sooner than you think. Time to give my parents a little bit of heart-to-heart cos there's no well in hell that I'll be forced to marry a mutt whom I've never met knowing that I'm in a serious relationship with the hottest HUMAN boy on earth.


End file.
